


what it is like to fall

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know every wonder of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it is like to fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что значит упасть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/969245) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



> Written for the 100_ghosts prompt 'heaven'.

"I know every wonder of heaven. I do not miss it. I saw my brothers fall, swayed by the beauty of the daughters of men, but I was not tempted. I have been surrounded by pleasures of the flesh – I do not crave them. I have looked upon the face of God, but it is as nothing to me."

He whispers the words into Dean's ear, feels him shiver.

"I held you tight and pulled you from Hades and my hand still burns from the touch. Now," Castiel says, and his voice breaks, "now I know the meaning of temptation."


End file.
